


Sweet and Kind: Hakuouki Drabbles

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, NSFW, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Thank you for existing! Send this to 10 people who you think deserve a sweet and kind message in their inbox! A collection of fluff and NSFW drabbles featuring some of your favorite Hakuouki characters. Enjoy!





	1. Pineapple Juice (KazaChi, NSFW)

Kazama was only joking. A bit whiney, sure, but he never in a million years thought Chizuru would take him seriously.

Drink a cup of pineapple juice, she texted.

He clenched his teeth, fighting back a groan as she sucked in her cheeks tightly around his cock—her tongue swirling around his tip.

“I never hesitate to eat you out, Chizuru,” he teased, smirking down at her. “And I don’t complain about the taste either.”

“Sen told me…”

Kazama scoffed and pulled away from Chizuru. “Are you talking to that wench about our sex life… or lack of on my end?”

Chizuru’s face dropped, a frown forming on her lips as she nodded slowly. “Sorry, Chikage, I was just trying to get some advice.”

Kazama’s heart sank, realizing he had just made Chizuru feel bad. He never did it on purpose, and he often tried to catch himself before making a mistake. He was a work-in-progress that Chizuru was willing to fix.

“I don’t expect to know everything, and I probably can’t answer all your questions,” he started, pulling Chizuru back into a hug, “but I’d rather you talk to me instead when it comes to our relationship.”

Chizuru’s head bobbed up and down, taking Kazama’s cock in one big swallow. He felt the tightness of her throat around his tip, and he nearly came just thinking about how dedicated Chizuru was with pleasing him.

Her gag reflex was unnatural. Her lips crept slowly down his shaft, reaching all the way down to the base.

“Holy fuck, Chizuru,” Kazama panted, hands gripping the arms of the chair, knuckles white.

Chizuru pulled back quickly, slurping the saliva mixed with pre-cum. She was a fucking champ, an expert with her mouth.

“So you want me to give you… a blow job?” Chizuru asked tentatively.

Kazama felt his cheeks warm. Embarrassed by her candidness. She really did want to talk about it. And he was a fucking idiot for bringing it up.

“I’m only teasing you, Chizuru,” he half lied. He wanted her warm lips around his cock so badly, but he wasn’t going to pressure her to do anything she didn’t want to.

“I guess it’s not fair on you, Chikage. You do go down on me a lot.”

“Because I like to,” Kazama blurted. “We can drop the subject, Chizuru. I don’t need you to do anything for me. I love you just the same.”

Chizuru’s expression remained blank. She was in deep thought, her mind working overtime. “No, I want to. I really want to try and give you a blow job.”

Chizuru took a break from seeing Kazama, promising him in their texts that “the wait would be worth it.” He would try to bother her, texting her in the middle of the day while he was at work and wondering what she was doing. She would reply, “researching right now.” That took an interesting turn, he thought. And his cock grew just thinking about all the porn she probably was watching.

Chizuru wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock, her lips around the tip. She was looking straight at him. Brown eyes glaring into red.

She pumped him slowly into her warm mouth, squeezing her fingers just below the tip. Kazama could no longer keep their gaze. He tilted his head back, shutting his eyes tight. “Oh, fuck, Chizuru, I’m…”

And then she hummed. The vibrations she created was an added sensation and Kazama bucked his hips to her mouth.

The push came as a surprised and Chizuru nearly gagged. But she kept sucking, humming “Silent Night,” while unraveling Kazama strand by strand.

Kazama moaned loudly, gasping in short breaths as he released inside Chizuru’s mouth.

Chizuru screwed her eyes shut, swallowing all the warm liquid down. It tastes sweet and kind of… salty, she thought.

She licked the excess off the tip, and wiped her mouth before she looked up to watch Kazama catch his breath.

“So? Did you like it?” she asked giddily.

Kazama laughed and reached down to caress her face. He had a wide smile—genuine and unflinching—and nodded slowly as he sank into his chair.


	2. Two of a Kind (Harada/Shinpachi/Chizuru, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harada and Shinpachi argue if Chizuru is either sweet or kind. The two captains are in for a surprise.

“Chizuru is sweet,” Harada shouted, his cheeks tinged with pink. The sake was finally affecting him.

Shinpachi shook his head and downed another cup of the liquid courage. “Nope, buddy. Chizuru is kind.”

“Sweet!”

“Kind!”

Chizuru sighed and let out a yawn. They were the last three in the dining room, while everyone else retired to their chambers. She could take her leave as well, but spending time with Harada and Shinpachi together was a rare treat.

“Chizuru, settle our debate. Which compliment do you prefer?” Harada asked, scooting closer to her. Chizuru could feel his hot breath fan across her face and it sparked her bones awake.

“I think you’re both sweet and kind,” she replied, realizing she didn’t quite answer his question.

Shinpachi let out a small chuckle and scooted closer to Chizuru as well. “Oi, Chizuru. How much did you drink?” His arm wrapped around her shoulders, and pulled her in closer. “Thank you for the compliment, but we were asking if you preferred to be sweet or kind.”

Chizuru flushed red, her body completely burning from being sandwiched between the two captains. “I-I didn’t drink. I heard Harada very clearly.”

Harada grinned, his hand gently patted Chizuru’s thigh. He caught Chizuru’s gaze and for a moment his mind went blank. Her eyes fluttered, like she was hiding something wicked behind them. “Well, Chizuru? What’s your answer?”

Chizuru peeled herself off Shinpachi but grabbed his hand into hers. She reached for Harada’s hand as well, intertwining it with her other hand. She pulled both hands close to her face and kissed them at the same time.

“Both. I like both.” She smiled coyly, darting her eyes back and forth to each of them. Harada and Shinpachi’s mouth were wide open, surprised by the sweet and kind Chizuru teasing the hell out of them.

“I can handle both compliments,” she reiterated, but the way “compliments” dripped from her mouth, the two captains shivered in delight.

Harada’s lips found their way into Chizuru’s neck, his tongue licking her pulse. Shinpachi swallowed her moans, his wet mouth sucking on her tongue. Chizuru’s hands snaked their way inside their hakamas. Her left hand reached behind to tug on the captain of the second division’s cock. Her right hand didn’t need to stretch out too far as she pumped the spearman.

Shinpachi broke the kiss, tilting his head back and gasping for air. “Fuck, Chizuru,” he panted.

Her hands pumped faster, twisting each cock with fervor, tightening her grip as they chant her name. Harada clung to her closer, his face buried deep into the crook of her neck, nibbling at her collarbone.

“Shit, I’m about to come, Chizuru,” Harada whispered into her ear. His hands clenched onto her kimono, wrinkling the damn thing.

She stroked them a few more times, gripping them like she was ready for battle. Harada and Shinpachi’s breaths were labored and almost simultaneously, they came, spilling their warmth into her small hands.

“Sweet.”

“Kind.”

Chizuru’s lips tugged into a small smile, gladly accepting both compliments.


	3. A Kick in the Belly (KazaChi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru and Kazama wonder about their unborn child.

Chizuru lied on her side, rubbing her swollen belly. She was ready to pop, ready to give birth to the future Oni lord or lady of the West.

Kazama stepped quietly into the room, sliding the door gently so not to disturb his pregnant wife.

“Welcome home,” Chizuru said softly, rubbing circles around her protruding navel. “How was your meeting?”

Kazama changed into his night robe and washed his face and hands at the basin next to their vanity. He slid inside the blanket and spooned Chizuru, his hand weaving with hers as they cradled her belly together. “The meeting was long and boring, of course.”

He sighed into her neck, peppering kisses behind her earlobe. It was the best part of his day, to sleep next to the woman he loves. And now that she was carrying his child, his heart grew a little each day.

Chizuru lightly giggled, reaching her hand behind her to caress his cheek with her fingers. It was the best part of her day, having her dear husband wrap his arms around her. And now that she was carrying his child, she felt more loved each day.

“What if we have girl?” she asked quietly.

Kazama’s eyes were closed, tired from the long day he had.  He was sleepy but he indulged Chizuru anyway. “If we have a girl, she will be sweet and kind like her mother.”

Chizuru hummed in agreement, smiling brightly at his answer. “And what if we have a boy?”

Kazama nuzzled the crook of her neck, his lips grazing her collarbone. He heard Chizuru’s breath hitched, a sign that he had found a sensitive spot. He gently kissed the same spot, earning a soft whimper from Chizuru. Gods, he loved her so much.

“If we have a boy, he will be sweet and kind like his mother.” Kazama twitched with surprise when he felt a light thump against the palm of his hand.

Chizuru laughed, lightly pushing her fingers against the spot where the baby had just kicked. Kazama rubbed her belly, his hand searching for another sign from their unborn child.

“Apparently your son begs to differ, my love.”

Kazama felt another kick, this time with more oomph than the last one.


	4. Two Kinds of Women (OkiChi, NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji feels frisky despite his recent injuries.

Chizuru’s eyes were screwed shut, her mouth parted, gasping for air.

“Souji,” she said breathlessly, like a prayer to the heavens. She arched her back off the futon and clenched her fists onto the sheets. Her thighs were parted as far as they could. Any further, the obi of her pink yukata would tear and unravel… an inconvenience for the both of them if it did happen.

She was supposed to just stop by, bring him tea while he recovered from last night’s patrol. “I’m not thirsty for tea,” Souji said, lying down comfortably.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I’ll bring you…” Chizuru lost her train of thought when Souji grabbed her ankle. His hand felt so hot, burning her delicate skin and freezing her from leaving at the same time.

“Souji,” she said, her tone came out a bit too harsh. “Yamazaki said you cannot strain yourself right now.” She glared at him, crossing her arms. She was not in the mood.

“It won’t take me long to get you off,” he pleaded, flashing a very wicked smile at Chizuru.

“Save that sentiment after you’ve recovered, Souji.” Shit, that did not sound convincing.

“There are two kinds of women,” Souji teased, his hand creeping up her calf. “Those who enjoy the little pleasures in life and the others are liars.”

Chizuru’s breath hitched. It had been a while since she had enjoyed that pleasure. The streets of Kyoto were dangerous and Souji was the sword of the Shinsengumi. He simply had no time to tend to their carnal needs.

“Souji, your wound.” With the way he moved his hips, it would be extremely uncomfortable to explain to Yamazaki (and the Vice Commander) how Souji’s wound opened again.

“I promise it won’t take long. I’m just really thirsty.” Souji licked his lips, like a tiger salivating before its prey.

Gods, he was working overtime. Chizuru worried for a moment that her dear captain of the first division might not be able to breathe inside her yukata.

Souji grinned against her slick folds. His tongue hung out—licking slow with long strokes, like a cat licking a plate clean. “Fuck, you taste so sweet.”

Chizuru whimpered, her brown eyes rolling into the back of her head. He worked his tongue, exploring every depth inside her hot cavern. He’d press his lips on her clit, teasing her enough to make her beg.

“Souji, please,” she gasped, her breaths labored and panting. She was so close.

Chizuru bent her knees up, planting her foot on Souji’s shoulder—the wounded side. He hissed and clenched his teeth, biting into Chizuru’s clit.

She cried out and Souji wrapped his lips around her sensitive button and sucked the pain away. She cried out once more, chanting his name and enjoying this little pleasure in life.

 

 


	5. Death Threat (Okita and the Shinsengumi men)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okita receives a letter and brings its attention to his commanders.

Souji slid the door open to a slam. Kondo and the rest of the captains in the meeting room jolted in surprise.

“I’m sorry for interrupting, sir, but I’ve received a death threat.”

Hijikata’s eyes lit up, a hint of worry drowned with purple. It was an unusual expression coming from the so-called demon Vice Commander. “This is dire, indeed.”

Souji reached into his sleeve and pulled out a folded piece of paper. “This was slid inside my room this morning.”

Kondo took the note and opened it slowly with so much caution, the room hummed with murmurs of anticipation.

“What does it say, Commander?” Saito asked, his voice brightened with curiosity.

Kondo read it to himself silently, his eyes darting back and forth to Souji and the letter.

He cleared his throat and the captains shushed to a silence.

“You are sweet and kind,” Kondo read each word deliberately and pausing in between.

Heisuke turned to Harada and shrugged at the spearman. Shinpachi covered his mouth, stifling a chuckle or a growl—no one could tell what was stuck in his throat. Saito’s eyebrows furrowed, a rare emotion from the usual stoic samurai.

“See? Someone wants me dead. Sweet like candy. Candy rots your teeth. Rotting corpse,” Souji explained.

The captains groaned together. Someone coughed out, “Reach.” Their heads were down and Souji couldn’t tell which one was laughing at him.

“Guys, it also said I’m kind. Kind like nice. Nice guys finish last.”

The groans grew louder and Kondo’s face softened, his eyes full of pity.

Hijikata, on the other hand, was fuming. “You interrupted an important meeting for this little prank?”

Souji shook his head violently and pleaded. “Sir, this is a death threat, I know it.”

Harada grabbed the letter from Kondo and laughed as he silently read it. He elbowed Shinpachi to show him the letter and they high-fived each other.

“Chizuru’s handwriting. This is a love letter, not a death threat, you idiot.”


	6. Secret Admirer (SaiChi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru receives a secret note and questions the captains during breakfast. She is genuinely surprised when she discovers her true admirer.

Chizuru picked up the delicate parchment from the floor. She touched the ink and the black liquid had transferred onto her fingertips. It was still wet.

“You are sweet and kind.” The letter was unsigned, but there were traces of fingerprints on the edges, like the sender wrote it in haste.

The dining room hummed in murmurs and quiet chatter. Chizuru observed each captain’s face, trying to catch a hint or obvious tell that one of them was the culprit.

Harada caught Chizuru’s glance and flashed her a bright grin. “Something wrong, Chizuru? Or are you admiring my face?”

She squeaked like a mouse caught off-guard and shook her head violently. “No, no. I’m just…”

Heisuke cleared his throat, interrupting Chizuru’s train of thought. “You seem distracted today. Did something happen this morning?”

Hmm. Chizuru chewed on Heisuke’s last sentence for a moment and cautiously chose her next words. “I don’t know, Heisuke-kun. Did you do something this morning?”

Heisuke winced, his eyes narrowed at her. “Me? How the hell did you make this about me?”

He was genuinely surprised at her words, and Chizuru blushed in embarrassment, clearly making a mountain out of a molehill. “Never mind!” she yelped.

Saito let out a quiet chuckle, and Chizuru turned to face him. She watched him take a sip of his green tea and her eyes lit up like fireworks when she noticed black smudges on the white cup.

“Something wrong, Chizuru?” the often quiet and reserved captain asked, his voice dripped with playfulness.

Chizuru quickly turned her face, using the back of her hand to hide the blush growing on her cheeks.

“You really are sweet and kind,” Saito said, taking another sip of his tea.


End file.
